Darkness and light
by HariSama
Summary: Len's greatest fear is darkness. What happens when a warm blue and white savior saves him cold darkness of the funeral store Rin, Miku, and Teto make vist?
1. Fears

AN: Yes, I know that my stories suck. Most of the time I'm just borred and I have nothing better to do but this time I was actually inspired to write this. It's yaoi (guy X guy) So if you don't like gay guys making out and having...ummm... "Juicy" Scenes, then don't read. But If you do, please enjoy! I will take both bad and good comments. I love your input so it can make me better.

Why do I have to be here right now? Len thought as Rin happily tugged him through the mall with Miku and Teto. He, was their toy. A doll that they ordered around and tossed away when he wasn't needed. He wanted something to look forward to other than concerts and singing lessons. He adored singing. He was an otaku but he never could go to his room durring the day because Miku, Teto, and his devil of a sister would make him work and do their errands. But he was way to shy to tell Meiko onee-chan. He just had to live with it. He loved his sister and would do anything to make her happy, it's just, he wished that she didn't treat him like a toy.

Today they were getting ready for the funeral. Sadly, Master had to uninstall Lily after she got into a car crash. Leon has been out of it for days. He's gotten pale and has black circles around his eyes. Len never knew that could happen to them. Leon hasn't talked at all. Everyone is worried sick about him.

"Len! Are you OK? You haven't sighed or talked at all. Your worrying us." He got snapped out of his trance. Happy for it though.

"I'm fine Rin. Gomen, I didn't mean to scare you guys." Len said looking down regretfully.

"It's fine, just, are you OK? Seriously, is it because of Lily? If it is, she wouldn't want you to be down. She's probably really upset because of how Leon reacted." Miku said reassuringly.

"No, It's not about Lily, I'm fine guys. Don't worry about me." Len said waving his hand in front of his face like he always does. They notice, but he brushes them off like an ant trying to get to his food.

"Alright... Whatever you say. Well, we need some black dresses. Rin, do you still have your head band from the "Fear Garden" music video?"

"Oh yeah! That would be great! OK, miku, we can get you a black headband, and we can find one of those elastics that have like, a rose on them. If we can't find one then buy it off the internet."

The rest of their conversation didn't matter to Len. Why would it? All they ever talk about is accessories and clothes. Who cares about that stuff? He sure didn't.

Len was tugged into a funeral store and he felt sick at the sight of all the black. It reminded him of the music video he and Rin had to make called "Black and White ward". Or "Monochrome Ward". He _hated_ that song. Mainly because it was like it was his life all wrote into one song. Running in thousands of circles. Lies and death. Everywhere. Whenever they did songs like that, it would take him a few days to recover from the fear of how Rin's puiples would shrink with madness and her insane smiles spread across her face so smoothly. It was almost natural. He was normally not even acting when he would run away and look back in horror at her.

He felt mortified at the sight of all that black. Like it says in the song. "Black, black, black. Here and there, all black." He felt like he was going to faint. He had to clutch his throbbing head. The girls on the other hand, were already trying things on. He at one point, thought he was in love with miku. But then he realized that it was nothing more than a small crush. He didn't even blush when he saw her in skimpy shorts, swimsuits, mini skirts, or even tiny dresses. Pretty much, anything that would make a man have a boner right there. He cleanly thought of her as a sister. That's it.

Len walked over to a wall to lean against but ended up sliding down it and sitting on the floor. He always felt like this when it became black or he saw alot of black stuff. He was scarred of Zeito because he wears so much black and he's so quiet.

Len had his hands notted in his hair. He was trying to straighten his thoughts out and try to make the dizzyness stop. The world, no, the floor was like a whirlpool, circling around him. He felt like he was falling even though he was sitting on the floor.

**Kaito:**

Man, I hate this job! Kaito thought to himself as he organized the black dresses in the only place he was able to land a part-time job at. This place was like a sanctuary for goths and emos. But it struck him a strange when he saw three young giggley girls, one with bright tirquise hair and eyes, one with pink hair and eyes who sounded robotic, and one with short golden hair and blue eyes with a white headband in her hair. The blond was pulling what seamed to be her brother. They were all vocaloids clearly. They all sounded like him. Except the pink one. She sounded like robot.

He shrugged it off and got back to work. His girlfriend dumped him a while ago saying he was too expensive even though he was always the one paying. Yeah he was an otaku but he never told her that.

This boy though, that just walked in, there was something about him, he felt a warm passionate feeling towards him, but he wasn't gay. He doubted the boy was either.

He wanted to ask him, but Kaito just kept on working, to absorbed in his own thoughts to notice the boy slunk off to the corrner. _That _question would probably sound completely normal. Not.

The girls came up to the counter, money ready and their clothes in their hands.

"We'd like to buy these please." The blond said proudly.

They all placed their purchases upon the counter.

"Excuse me, mind me from asking, but your Rin kagamine, Miku Hatsune, and Teto Kasane... Am I right?" Kaito asked, regretting his words the moment he said them. He looked down shamefully and continued scanning the bar-codes on the tags.

"Yeah! We are, one of our oldest models was just uninstalled so we need to look nice for the funeral. I just hope my brother got out of here, he _hates_ black. One time, he fainted because of all the black. He's such a baby!"

"Rin, don't be rude. Len just feels insecure around this kind of atmosphere. Besides, he probably went to the cafeteria. So we can check there. If he's not there, the we can head home. He knows the way." Miku said defensively.

"Here, that's 12500 yen." Kaito said, interrupting their conversation.

"Holy cow things are expensive these days! Here." Rin complained, handing over the money.

The three girls left chatting among themselves. Kaito sighed and went over to the corrner of the store to hang up some replacements for the ones they bought.

We Kaito reached the corner, he yelped and dropped the clothes in his hand. There, shivering on the floor and clutching is head was the twin of Rin Kagamine. The one who hated black. The one who hates this kind of atmosphere. Kaito lifted his hand and reached out to the young boys head. The boy was small and shaking all over. He hesitated. It was as if he were to touch him he would crumble into dust.

He finally touched the boy's head. Both Kaito and the boy flinched. Eventually, kaito became aware of the scarred and nervous eyes starring up at him. Kaito was shocked at how pale and scarred looking he became in such a small period of time. His puiples became tiny black specs in large surrounding white. The boy looked horrified.

Kaito took his hand off the boys head and crouched down. He slipped his arms under the boys legs and back and picked him up like he was a feather. He looked like he was twelve. He weighed practically nothing.

Kaito carried into the back. The boy was clutching onto Kaito as if he would die if he let go. Kaito opened the door with his feet and walked into the creamy brown staff room. He walked over to the couch and layed the boy down.

"Are you OK? Whats wrong?" Kaito asked concerning.

Almost instantly, the boy sat bolt upright. He looked arround him. He looked almost as if he was registering the fact he wasn't in surrounding black anymore. Kaito got up and cluched the boys shoulders. He looked worryingly at the young boy who's eyes seemed to coldy stare right through him. It sent shivers up Kaito's spine.

Then suddenly, Kaito noticed tears in the boys eyes. His pupiles became normal and were all glossy and sparkly from the tears. Kaito noticed at how warm and kind they were. A beautiful sky blue. With tiny flecks of gold.

**Len:**

Len felt a warm hand be placed upon his head. He flinched, then looked up. It was... something blue! It wasn't black, yet he couldn't make out what it was. He felt like he was falling, but staying in the same place. That was even more confusing. Then, the felt warmth under his legs and back. Then, he felt something he wasn't familiar with. He thought he was being picked up but he wasn't sure. He was still scarred.

He was clutching onto the white that was holding him so warmly. He held the pieces of fabric with all his might.

Then, a warm room welcomed him. It wasn't black. Wait, It wasn't black! Len didn't pay any attention to what coulor it was, just the fact it wasn't black.

A warm soft surface was underneath after the blur of blue and white layed him down. He heard a voice but payed it no mind. He felt strange. Like no one was there anymore. Len sat bolt upright. He looked around. He realized he was now in what looked like a lounge. A maple wodden table was in the middle of the room with black leather chairs surrounding it. A fridge, stove, and a few counters in a corrner of the room had containers and pots and half eaten lunches spread all over them. Len noticed the walls were a creamy brown and that he was sitting on a well worn white couch.

Hands clutched him, a worried face looked at him. Len felt his eyes blur with tears but he could still see the young man holding him. The man had blue hair, a blur scarf, a white jacket, and brown pants. His eyes were blue like the sea. They were like seas themselves. They were both gapeing at each other.

Len felt a warm, passionate feeling for this man. It was strange seeing as Len just met him. Not even, he just got touched on his head, picked up, and droped by him. That wasn't even considered an introduction. At least, Len thought so.

Len heard the man's robotic, soft voice. Len knew he was a vocaloid. Len couldn't answer. He was crying too hard. He was trying to recover from all of that black.

_To be continued..._


	2. Comfort and Love

**AN: I thought I would right this chapter in first person. I know it's a bit confusing but I got kind of sick of the other way. Besides, I have stronger writing when I write in first person. So please enjoy!**

**Kaito****:**

I held on to this boy, this shaking boy, as he cried into my jacket. I couldn't believe this. His sister left with her friends without a second thought to him. How horrible. I was stunned at how _cold_ he was. It shocked me. He was like walking ice. I hugged him and rubbed him to create friction.

Soon I became aware he wasn't crying anymore. He had just tiny hiccups. I moved back to give him room. I starred at him. He wore black shorts with a yellow and gold belt with a triangle design. He had a white shirt that was like a more manly version of a girls shirt for her uniform. It's collar had a strange swirl design between the black and yellow collar. His hair was a golden blond and had a pony tail in the back. His bangs fell into his eyes. Although he was like a lost puppy, at the same time he was very handsome. I had to look away because I felt my face heat up. Even though us VOCALOID's are just androids who sing, we have feelings and we can bleed. We are just imitations of humans.

"Are you OK?" I asked to him, my blush finally subsided.

"Wah! Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Gomen, I didn't mean to worry you." He said waving his hand in front of his face. I don't think he realized that I'm not easy to get rid of.

"OK, yeah, suuuuure. Your sister told me when they were checking out their stuff that you hate black. You were shaking in the corner of this store for crying out loud! You are soooo not OK." I retorted back to him. My comment clearly struck him as strange. I could tell no one ever noticed before.

"Um, well, I don't wanna bother you..." He said.

"How in hell would you be bothering me? Now, you're staying here until you recover and I'll take you home when your ready. We can stay here for as long as you need. My shift is over and nobody ever comes in here."I said.

"Ok, well, you should at least know my name. It's Len Kagamine. Twin or mirror image of Rin Kagamine." He said quietly. Trying his best not to sound proud, or complainitive.

"I can tell your a VOCALOID to because so am I. My name is Kaito." I said. Kind of in a dead pan way.

" Cool! Well, you can live with the rest of us if you want... We love new VOCALOID's. You'll fit in great! It's a huge house. We need to fit tons of VOCALOID's in so it's a bit crowded. I can introduce you to everyone later." Len said, his voice was soft and kind. Entrancing even.

I giggled at first. Then it became a full fledged laugh. Len was surprised at first but started laughing to. We laughed together just for a little while. It was strange, I felt like I knew him from day one. But, I feel, like a want to make him smile all the time. I wanted him to cry on my shoulder when he had problems. I want to be the number 1 person he would come to if he needed support or help. Wait, am I gay? I don't think so. Maybe I'm bisexual. No, I haven't liked girls ever. But, the "Master" Len talks about is probably the computer geek who can uninstall anyone. And from Rin and Len songs, Rin can be pretty insane sometimes. So who knows what "Master" can do. Since I'm a VOCALOID he could probably uninstall me with one tap of a button.

"Hey, what's up? You just got real quiet all of a sudden." Len's concerning words snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked in to his sky blue eyes. I loved them already.

"I'm fine. Hey, how old are you anyways? I'm 17." I said to answer his question.

"Me? I'm 14." Len stated. I took note to how modest he was.

I nodded, then got up. I started to walk towards the fridge to make some lunch for him. He was probably starving.

"What do you feel like for lunch, Len?" I asked. I was staring in the fridge looking for something that looked appealing to eat.

"Umm, I'm ok. I'm not that hungry." Len said.

"Come on, you need to eat. I'll make us a stir fry. With water chestnuts and bamboo. Sound good?"

"Yeah. OK."

Once he said that I reached into the fridge and pulled out some frozen bagged vegetables and rice. I nuked the leftover meat and fried up the vegetables. I tossed the rice into the small rice cooker. When I finished, I heard Len's stomach growl from across the room. I laughed and thought:_ you little liar. You don't need to be modest._

I put some stir fry onto my plate and a plate for Len. I walked over to Len and I almost dropped the plates from shock. Len hadn't moved at all. Not only that, but he was practacally drooling from the smell of the food. It was funny, I just met this boy, and I learned from inferring, that hes modest, and tries his best not to worry people. He hides what hes feeling and what hes thinking. And this was the first time I saw him show his feelings to me. Well, hunger, really.

"You liar. You were hungry." I said. He had shame written all over his face. It was so cute!

"Well, I didn't want to bother you." Len said looking away from me.

I took my hand and placed it against his cheek to I could pull his head so he was looking at me. We were very close. Our noses were practically touching.

"You don't bother me at all. Stop thinking you are and stop apologizing." I whispered. His face turned beat red. I moved back and shoved his plate into his hands. The minute I shoved it into his small hands, he started to just shove as much food as humanly possible into his mouth. I giggled at the sight. Even though I just met him, I know he doesn't normally show many of his feelings.

"So, what do you enjoy doing?" I asked. I kind of already knew the answer to that though...

"I'm a VOCALOID. But, when my sister isn't pulling me around, I'm a banana loving Otaku." Len replied as he finally swallowed the enormous amount of food he was able to stuff into his mouth.

"Really? Cool! And when I'm not working, I'm an ice cream loving otaku! What a coincidence!" I said with happiness and surprise in my voice. I saw a huge grin start to spread across Len's face. From ear to ear. But he suddenly realized it and wiped it off his face with a blush left as debris.

"It's ok Len. I always wanted to meet another VOCALOID." I said. This comment just made his blush worse.

We finished our dinner and I brought our dishes to the small kitchen unit in the corrner on the room. I felt Len's eyes on my back, it felt like they were scanning my entire body. But, it sent warm, tingly chills across my body causing me to twitch my head like I do if I'm in a loud environment.

When I finished I walked back to the couch and sat down, Len was staring into space. I decided not to snap him out of it, but instead to watch him. He was perfectly made. Creamy skin, tempted me to caress it. Soft silky golden hair that stuck in all directions. Large, full pink lips. And my favorite, his big sky blue eyes that sparkled so beautifully. I was envious of him. He was created so beautifully that it seemed, impossible. But, we VOCALOID's are warm, breathing, singing robots.

He suddenly snapped out of his trance. He wiped his head around. When he did, he barley missed my nose. His face became parallel to mine, but we were extremely close. Like when I told him to stop apologizing. But this time, we were both blushing. My head resting on my palms must have looked stupid, but I was paralyzed to the spot. When I got over the shock, I decided I would shock him. So, I dipped my head in, and kissed him. It was a great kiss to tell the truth. I looked through my lashes and almost stopped the kiss because he was so stunned. But, then he closed his eyes and kissed back. I wasn't expecting that at all.

Then, from what I planned on being a joke, became a passionate make out session. I circled his lips with my tongue, so I could enter his mouth. He hesitated, but let me. He made the most beautiful sound I ever heard in my life. A calm, passionate moan vibrated in his throat. I explored his warm cavern. Our tongues danced together. Every once in a while one of us would moan or have to break for air. I pulled my hand up to his neck and caressed it. I left his mouth and kissed my way down to his neck where m hand was. I slid my hand down to his waist. I felt his shiver against me. I couldn't help but smirk.

I sucked and nipped at his neck where vibrations would come from his moans. I never noticed how extremely tight my pants where, just the fact at how those moans could probably make even a heartless man come right there. I was able to pull off his shirt even though it was a very complicated and complex shirt. My hands slithered all over his body. Len was clutching onto me. I never felt this way before. It felt amazing.

I kissed my way down to one of his nipples. I sucked on it and nipped it until it was rock hard. Len had his head thrown back and was having extreme difficulty controlling his breathing. He was moaning and his back was arched. He was panting and sweating. I smiled. I was able to make someone feel really good. I normally can't do something like this. It made me feel so good and warm on the inside. And that wasn't from my excitement.

I did the the same thing to the other nipple. I was torturing Len. I found it fun. I slipped back up to make out with Len so I could use that as a distraction so I could slip my hand down to to his pants and rub the lump in his pants. He gasped against my lips. I liked his reaction, I pushed him so he was lying down and I was on top. I slid my leg between his and we started to hump each other. We were both moaning now. But suddenly, Len was on top of me panting. He looked very hot now. I got an even larger erection now. He took my scarf off and my jacket. Next was my white T-shirt. He did the same thing I did to him. But I think cooler than how I did. I was reacting just like he did. I was panting and moaning. I felt awkward. But at the same time, I was feeling the most wonderful things ever. It was then I realized, I love Len Kagamine. It was weird, but I do.

He began to slowly slip off my shoes and pants. I blushed once he started this action seeing as I'm not the most perfect down there. But Len looked like he didn't care and took me full in his mouth. He swirled his tounge around my tip and sucked. He slid up and down to create friction. This was the best ever.

"L-Len, I-I won't l-last...OH, LEN!" I moaned. I could barley think straight.

Once I said that, Len got to work on my balls. I was losing control. I was moaning and panting and sweating. I felt the heat gather at my crotch as I exploded into Len's mouth. I screamed his name as I came into his warm cavern.

I was trying to control my breathing now more than anything. When I opened my eyes, Len was staring at me with some saliva drooling down his chin. I propped myself on my elbow so I could lick it off. Len moaned when I did this. I expected he would be pretty hard, so once he had his guard down, I rolled him over so I was on top now. I attacked his mouth with passion and lust. I

opened my eyes a little so I could see him. He was so beautiful.

I am so lucky, to be able to have "It" with Len. My only wish now, is to do this much more. When with him, I feel like, I'm the most important man in the world to him. Like I'm not alone anymore.

While I was kissing him, I realized he was distracted by my sudden kiss. So, in one swift motion, I pulled off his pants and threw them into the corner of the room. I didn't care where though. I left his mouth with a disapproving moan from Len. I kissed his chin and made my way down to his waist. Len was blushing crimson. I couldn't help but smirk.

I pulled his gold boxers off and started to lick his tip. Len gasped. I smirked Slyly as he started to pant. He looked so hot like that. I decided I would tease him. So I would only let my tounge lick his tip softly. This was driving him insane. He was bucking his hips and shaking. I was so happy I got to make Len feel this way. Me and _only me._

"K-Kaito! S-stop teasing m-me!" Len managed to say between moans.

I gladly obliged. I began sucking and bobbing my head up and down as I would take him full in my mouth and release. I pulled my hand up and brought it just below my chin and massaged his balls. He was moaning and panting like crazy. His eyes were rolled back in his head and his back was arched. He bit his bottom lip. He looked so sexy. I almost came just watching him.

And ironically, as I thought that, he came in my mouth. He screamed my name a million times as he came. I sucked him dry. I came up to his face to kiss him. So he could taste himself.

"Kaito, can we do this again?" Len asked bluntly. This question took me by surprise.

"Of course. We have to. This feels amazing!" I said after I recovered from my shock.

Len smiled warmly at me. I blushed hard. I got even harder. It was as if he read my mind. He flipped over and put him butt in the air. I took the hint and sucked on my fingers to make them wet. I lubbed up his entrance and lubed up myself.

"This will hurt a bit." I said concerningly. Len nodded violently.

I slid in slowly. He yelped a little. I kissed his shoulder to try and distract him from the pain. The tears still slipped down his cheeks. I licked them off.

"I can pull out if you aren't ready." I said. He shook his head again. More violently this time though.

"Ok, but if it hurts too much, I can stop." I said with a hint of regret in my voice. I slowly continued and stoped when I was in completely I didn't move so Len could get used to me. He nodded when it was ok to move.

I started to thrust in a nice slow rhythm. It felt like I was teasing him and myself. I started to pick up the pace. I thrusted into him quicker and harder. He was clutching onto the couch with all his might. Trying not to moan. I kissed his head.

"Don't hold back. I want to hear you. Please don't hold back." I whispered into his ear. He loosend up a bit. He was moaning more now.

"Ohh, Harder Kaito. H-harder" Len said between moans. I gladly obliged. I thrusted into him hard. He was screaming now. And I was moaning. I was getting close.

"K-kaito, I-I'm gonna... AHHH!" He screamed as he came all over the couch. He moaned my name over and over like he did last time. Not too long after, I did the same. I screamed his name and collapsed on top of him.

"So, when are you moving in Kaito?" Len asked after he had his breath under control.

"Hmmm, when do you want me?" I replyed. With a smirk playing on my face.

"I want you tonight, but you can come to my home any time you want." Len said. The same smirk I had on my face, was mimicked onto his creamy lips.

"Well, you can come over to my place, and help me pack. I have the intuition I won't need furniutre?" I asked. Joy danced like butterflies in my stomach. I was so exited. I got to live with the boy I was in love with.

I beeautiful, warm smile spread across Len's beautiful face. I touched it. Then kissed it.

And, so began my hectic, wonderful life with my true love.

Len Kagamine.

**AN: Hope you liked it! Took me forever though. Heh, I'm more intrigued in this one than my other one!**


End file.
